Once Upon A Time
by oxWolfxstarxo
Summary: Sirius Black is a prince and heir to the throne of the Wizarding world. Remus Lupin is a shy stable boy with a secret. They fall in love and it begins the fairy tale of a life time. Warning: Slash. Eventual Mpreg. Adorableness.
1. The start of something new

title: Once Upon A Time... 

rating: M. cuz i feel like it. 

Summery: Sirius Black is a prince and heir to the throne of the Wizarding world. Remus Lupin is a shy stable boy with a secret. They fall in love and it begins the fairy tale of a life time. (Warning: Slash. Eventual Mpreg. Adorableness.) 

note: yeayea I dont own them. 

Once upon a time... 

There lived a handsome, loyal, charming -slightly cocky- Prince. His name was Prince Sirius Orian Black, and he was, without a doubt, the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor. To say that he was handsome was really an understatement, actually. The prince was really quite gorgeous. 

Prince Sirius looked just like the rest of the Royal Family, but somehow different. He was tall and well built, but elegant looking in a way. He was pale without looking at all sickly. He had shining black hair that went down past his shoulders, perfectly straight and usually tied back in a braid, yet he somehow managed to make it look masculine. And his eyes...they were perfect. Somehow, gray eyes looked more like molten silver on the face of Prince Sirius Black. However, when compared to the rest of his family, Sirius stuck out. The royal family was known for their harshness and cold heartedness. But when one looked at Sirius, it was plain to see that he was not at all like his family. 

And none knew this more than a certain servant in the kingdom. A stable boy, actually, by the name of Remus Lupin. 

Some years back, Remus did not quite remember how long ago precisely for he had lost track some time ago, Remus' parents had passed away. He was left to live with his uncle, a horrible man who had never loved Remus or his parents at all, though he had been Remus' father's brother. Even worse, he hated Remus beyond all things because of his...secret. 

And so, Remus' uncle sold him to a slave ship owner, Lucius Malfoy. And to make a long, long, LONG story short, The royal family bought him afterwards. He would later find out that they had only done so because Sirius had demanded it be done. 

Now Remus lived and worked at the stables in the palace. And he actually rather enjoyed it. He liked the horses, and it was quiet there. And..well... Everyday there was a chance to speak with _him. _

It wasn't long after Remus arrived at the palace, that he actually met the prince. Prince Sirius owned most of the horses after all (His favorite being a tall, slightly clumsy, yet sweet gray crossbreed named Romeo) so he frequently visited the stable. Sometimes more than once a day. 

It was the same routine each day. Early in the morning, once the sun was up, Remus began to work. he fed the horses and swept the barn, then made sure they all had water and hay. Then at around 8 am, just after breakfast, there he would come...And it was always the same; 

_A quick flash of a smile. "Good Morning Remus.'' _

_"...Good Morning Your Highness.'' A slight bow of his head, respectfully. _

_"Is Romeo tacked up for me?" _

_"Yes, sir. Of course.''_

_Another smile...oh please smile again... ''Thank you Remus.'' And then the Prince would go off to Romeo's stall, through the bridal on and leave to go for a ride, and Remus would go back to his chores. _

It didn't take long for Remus to fall in love with the Prince. But he knew it could never be...Him being what he was and all... 

As Prince Sirius got older, he began to see things differently from his family. He didn't agree with the laws and regulations they placed on certain parts of the kingdom, or the way they treated those who were ''below'' them. And above all, he didn't agree with the idea of being Betrothed to that awful Scarlette Delamorte, the snobbish french maiden his parents had selected for his bride. 

And So one day, the morning routine went a little Differently... 

Prince Sirius fled the castle in a furious rage. It was his 19th birthday and so his parents, the king and queen, were pushing him to start considering marrying Scarlette. 

Sirius of course flat out refused once more, and fled for the stables. He liked it there. it was quiet. And he rather liked the company of the horses...and Remus. Remus was nice as well. 

Yes, he did rather enjoy speaking with Remus. Even if it was never more than a few casual words. He liked a lot of things about the boy. The way his light tawny hair fell gracefully into his eyes, which were pure gold to his own silver ones, His small thin frame and pale skin of his cheeks that always seemed to have a tinge of pink when he spoke with the prince...The way his body moved as he swept the barn... 

Ah Yes...Sirius did enjoy that quite a lot. 

But anyway... 

He had run hastily to the barn for some quiet time to himself. 

Remus was quite shocked from the sudden appearance of the Prince. 

"Your Highness, I'm sorry. I didn't...I wasn't aware that you...forgive me, I shall--" 

"It's quite alright Remus. How were you to know I'd be coming? Besides, I'm not here to ride.'' He smiled a rather comforting smile that made Remus blush. 

"Forgive me," Remus said again, giving a small bow. "But then why are you here?" 

The Prince shrugged. "It's quiet here. I can think here.'' 

Remus nodded. "I shall leave you alone then.'' 

"No, no you don't have to. In fact I'd rather enjoy the company...that is if you do not mind hearing me ramble on about my despicable family.'' 

"I...I don't mind at all, Sir.'' 

The Prince smiled one of appreciation and began to tell of all the things he hated about his family. He talked for hours. And Remus listened. 

And that's how it was from then on, for a long time. Prince Sirius would come in and talk for hours and hours and Remus would listen quietly and patiently as he swept the barn. Remus was a wonderful listener. He never interrupted or gave unwanted advice. In fact he hardly said anything unless Sirius asked for his opinion. 

"I'm at a loss, Remus. I don't know what I should do. People have expectations of me, I suppose. But I do not love-- No, I don't even _tolerate_ the blasted woman! What do you think?" 

"I know not, You're highness, I--" 

"Sirius." The Prince interrupted. "I...I should like very much for you to call me Sirius. If that pleases you, Remus.'' 

"I...It does.'' Remus looked down at the broom he had in his hands. "Sirius.'' 

And it went on like that, still for a long time...And then one day Sirius stopped, mid-rant and turned to the quiet stable boy who was cleaning a saddle, and said; 

"Remus. May I kiss you?" 

Remus had been so surprised by the question that he dropped the saddle and the dirty rag he hand been holding and then fumbled to pick it up. Sirius went and bent over to help him and when they stood they were only a hair's length apart. 

Sirius licked his lips. "May I Kiss you?" he asked again, but this time without waiting for an answer, he pressed his lips to the other boy's. 

Remus once again dropped the saddle and rag...but this time he did not pick them up. 

TBC 

What do you think so far? cute right? I love it personally...I wrote something like this a few years ago but never posted it. I like this better. Btw I really do have a horse named Romeo he's my baby! 


	2. The approval of the best friend

thank you lovely people who review! Yes, James will appear in this chapter lol.

* * *

**_Four months later..._**

"Sirius...Sirius..._Sirius!'' _

"Huh? I'm sorry...I...I was thinking.'' The prince had jumped slightly at the sound of his friend's voice. James frowned at him. "You've been pretty distant for the last few months. You're hardly ever around, you spend most of your free time down at the stable. You've begun to worry your family.''

''James Potter, are you suggesting I actually care about if my family worries? At least it shows they know I exsist. Ever since I told them I wouldnt wed that god awful Scarlette they act as if Regulus is the heir. And maybe it'd be better off.'' Sirius shrugged and leaned against the wall of his corridor.

"Well If you dont mind me saying so, Sirius, frankly I myself am beggining to worry about you're well-being lately.''

"I assure you, my friend, I am alright.'' He smiled. "More than alright.''

Now James Potter had known the Prince for years. Practically their whole lives. James' parents had died some many years back in an awful attack of the kingdom, leaving him orphaned. Since the Potters had been such a wealthy family, it didnt tarnish the Black name when they took the boy in and let him live in Sirius' corridors of the palace. The two dark haired boys had been inseperable from then on. Being such a close friend of the Prince's, James knew when something was up.

"More than alright? How so?"

Siriuss considered him a moment. ''James, I trust you.''

"I should certainly hope.'' James cracked a grin.

"Yes. Well...I have something to tell you, but word cannot - _must not_- get out.''

"I can keep a secret, Sirius.'' James laughed. Sirius nodded "Yes, I suppose you can...'' he sighed. "I have met someone.''

"Met someone? A lady?"

"No, James. No lady. Far from it. A boy.''

James raised one dark brow "I dont think I understand...''

"I am in love, James. With the stable boy...Remus. We've been seeing each other these passed four months...These amazing four months.''

"In love?" James whispered as if it were a sin to say. "But...But the throne--''

"Can only go to the eldest married son, I know...But it never said I must marry a _woman. _I myself would hardly consider the cows mother selects for me to be women on any note...''

"You're sure it's love?"

"Positive.''

"Well...Have you...well..." James made a rather crude gesture with his hands.

"With Remus?" Sirius asked, shocked that James would ask such a thing. "No. I respect Remus far too much. Not yet. I dont beleive he is ready for such an act just yet.''

"Oh...Well are you seeing him tonight?"

Prince Sirius did not answer his friend right away. "No. No...I see him every night of the month but one...He refuses to see me one night of each month. I'm not quite sure why.''

''strange.'' James noted.

"Yes. Indeed it is. But I dont mind it. As long as I see him each other night. Tomorrow I will bring him something, maybe. Dinner, perhaps. How would that be?"

"If you think it would please him. Yes.''

"Yes..." Sirius nodded, looking out the window at the full moon. "I think it would.''

* * *

TBC 

Sorry this chapter was VERY short. they will be much longer and more detailed after this I promise. In the next chapter, Prince Sirius discovers Remus' secret and they begn to fall more deeply in love.


	3. falling even more in love with you

Omg love the reviewers! yay love.

* * *

More months went by and neither Remus nor the prince could have been happier. Their secret love affair went on perfectly. Each morning Sirius would come to the stable early to ride, and ended up kissing Remus up against a stall door. Then later he would return, quite late at night, for some more private sessions in the stable.

And today was hardly going to be any different.

Sirius' father, King Orian Black III , had spent the morning lecturing him on the importance of finding a wife after Sirius yet again declind a suitable young lady.

"Young flubberworm, more like. The girl was more dull than a pile of dung.'' Sirius went on to tell Remus and James (who sometimes joined Sirius in the mornings)

James howled with laughter while Remus smiled and continued to sweep the barn. ''So now Mother insists on this grand ball to find me a bride.'' finished the prince with a shrug.

"A ball?" Remus looked to him, stopping mid-sweep.

"Yes, a ball. you know, fancy robes, princesses and fair ladies all dolled up in gowns. Music, dancing, food that's more pretty than edible...'' Sirius said this in a tone with which others would say _Im going to have surgery on my spleen. _Where the spleen was and what it was for Remus did not know but he thought--

"It sounds wonderful.'' his gold eyes glowed for a moment. "I've never been to a ball before.''

"Well you should come then.'' James suggested.

"oh...No, I couldnt. I dont belong at a ball.'' Remus blushed and looked down at the ground.

''I think you'd actually enjoy it.'' Sirius said suddenly. "I'd enjoy it more if you were there.''

"I dont think--''

"Please come to the ball Remus, It would really mean so much to me. It'd help me get through having to entertain all those retched maidens.''

"I...I will consider.'' Remus smiled and contiued with his chores.

After a while James spoke up "I must be off. I'm meeting someone in the villiage.''

"Lady Evans?" Sirius smirked. "Is she speaking to you now?"

"yes, actually. She is.'' James seemed proud.

"Well you wouldnt want to keep the lovely Lily waiting. Off with you.'' sirius grinned and james ran off. Remus silently continued to sweep.

Sirius soundlessly stepped forward and put a gentle yet firm hand over the pale ones holding the broom. Remus jumped slightly. "Sirius?"

And the prince kissed him. Remus had grown quite use to the prince's kisses. They were warm and gentle and like something out of a romance novel. And this one was also like that at first. Sirius deepened the kiss and the broom in Remus' hands fell forgotten to the floor.

Remus felt his arms go automaticly around the prince's neck and Sirius' arms were at his waist. He made a noise, Something like whimper and Sirius gently pushed him up against the door to an empty horse stall. Soon clothes were shed and Sirius felt Remus tense up.

"We can stop...''

Remus shook his head "dont stop." they kissed again.

Remus almost screamed when his prince pushed into him for the first time, but his mouth was soon covered by Sirius' own lips and the pain didnt matter.

It wasnt at all what either of them had expected their first time with eachother to be. With a prince, Remus never expected it to be in a stable. And Sirius never expected...to love.

And neither of them expected it to be perfect...

But it was.

TBC

Ok I lied. Sirius didnt find out Remus' secret yet. but he will next, i promise. :)


	4. No matter what you are

Thank you all who reveiwed. I love you all and Im glad you're enjoying this as much as I am. I had this idea since last summer when I was working at the stable I ride at and I thought it would be too cute for words, so im really happy you like it.

* * *

Three days later was the night that Remus wouldnt allow The Prince to come see him. It was a chilly mid-december evening and the very first snow fall of the season and, Sirius noted as he looked out his window, it was a full moon.

again.

He noticed that last month too...and the month befor that...But it had never really occured to him to consider it strange. A cooincidence perhaps, but nothing more. It was very late at night. The rest of the family was asleep, he figured, since it was so hushed in the castle. Not a sound...James was out with the maiden of his dreams, Lady Lily Evans, who until this point dispised both James Potter and Prince Sirius. Sirius was curious as to why she had suddenly given up her hatred for what seemed to be blossoming into a loving relationship between his best friend and herself.

With James out for the night, Sirius was getting rather bored by himself. That happens a lot when you live in a huge castle. There's not nearly as much to do as it woud seem. Sirius stood from his perch on the window seat and left his room to take a walk.

He walked silently down the dark, gloomy corridors, avoiding the eyes of his ancestor's peircing gazes on the portraits on the high walls. They made him feel exposed some how. Like they knew he wasnt like the rest of the family, and they didnt approve. Especially the one of his great great grandfather, thankfully asleep in his frame right now. Though that was the only portrait that bothered speaking a word to the prince, he'd rather none of them speak to him at all. He hated them as much as he hated his _living_ family members...maybe even more.

The Next Morning, Sirius woke up bright and early and grabbed his cloak. Glancing out the window he could see that the entire grounds of the kingdome were covered with the freshly fallen snow. It must be cold out there, he thought as he left his room and headed down the corridors to leave the warmth of the castle, he hoped Remus wasnt too cold out in the barn.

Once he was outside, he pulled his cloak tighter around him. Freezing, of course. It was so quiet on the grounds and all his could hear was the _Crunch_ of the snow under him. Somehow...it made him feel uneasy.

He walked faster. Something in his mind was telling him to hurry but hedidnt know what it was and it was making him so unnerved and--

He paused, staring out at to what other people would think was a mound of snow. There wasnt a sound. Just wind. Nothingness. Sirius felt his heart sink and he ran to whatever it was in the snow.

Remus lay there unconcious, naked and frozen. Sirius dropped to his knees next to the boy and felt for his pulse. He was alive. Barely.

"Remus! Wake up!" When he got no response, he took off his cloak without hesitation and carefully picked the other boy up off the frozen ground and wrapped the cloak around him. Remus made a noise but did not wake. He was bleeding from one of the re-opened scars that Sirius somehow hadnt noticed that night in the barn. He had been to preoccupied in their activities to notice the wounds that covered his lover's body.

He carried Remus back to the castle and to his quarters where he gently laid him on the bed and covered him with three blankets and a warming charm. He summoned his house elf, Twinkle, and told her to make a fire in the fireplace and to bring him some hot tea and soup, quickly. She was a very sweet young elf and Sirius liked her quite a lot, but she tended to be somewhat forgetfull, so sirius told her several times what to bring him. Thankfully she did the job well and returned only minutes later.

"Thank you Twinkle. Now the other thing I need to ask of you is to keep my parents and brother away from here until I say, is that understood? And if you see James, tell him I need him here, now."

"Yes his highness, sir.'' The elf gave a low curtsy and hurried from the room.

About a half an hour later James came into the room "Sirius what--" he looked at the bed. "Sirius, please. I dont need to see whatever it is you two have been--"

"I found him, James. Outside. He was half frozen. He hasnt woken since or shown any sign that he will...His heart beats and he's breathing...but he sleeps.''

James was silent.

"He has scars littering his body...everywhere...and he never lets me see him on the full moon...And...well...I fear that he may be a--"

"Have you checked for a number?"

All werewolves had to get an ID number tatooed on the back of their necks when they were bitten.

"I'm afraid to.'' Sirius was honest.

"Do you want me to?"

"Not until he wakes. I want to hear it from him. I want him to tell me the truth.''

"And if he is a werewolf? What then?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"What of your love then?"

"...Then I love him, still.''

TBC


	5. The truth is out

First I have an announcement. I GOT A LEAD IN THE SCHOOL PLAY!! We're doing Into The Woods and Im Little Red Riding Hood. Im sooo excited. Has anyone seen the play? Cuz i LOVE it. :-)

For anyone whos ever seen the recorded version of the play, did you notice the wolf's costume is anatomically correct??? owOW!

* * *

It was getting late and still there was no sign that Remus was improving. James had left some time ago, leaving Sirius alone with the sleeping boy. Sirius had paced around his quarters for a while. He had attempted to read _The Daily Prophit (_More news of him being most eligable batcholor, honestly, these people needed some new stories...) he ate dinner in his rooms. He hadnt left Remus' side. Twinkle had done a lovely job of keeping the family away from his rooms so they wouldnt find the broken boy in his bed, and he was quite thankful for that. She was a good elf.

It was nearing midnight when Sirius decided it was best he got some sleep. He sat on the edge of his bed and layed his hand on Remus' cheek. Still cold as ice. Carefully he stood again and undressed, down to his boxers, and climbed into bed. He pulled Remus' unconcious form closer to himelf to warm the boy with his bodyheat. He felt Remus snuggle closer to him.

"Remus?''

Remus made a noise and shivered.

"Remus?" Sirius said again, this time bringing his hand up to stroke Remus' pale cheek. Remus' gold eyes cracked open and he made another noise.

"Remus, can you talk to me? Please say something, my love.''

Remus' eyes widened "S-Sirius? Oh no...no...where am I? Why are you--'' Remus was in a panic. He tried to sit up but Sirius firmly help him down. "Don't try to move.''

"Please...you don't understand...I...I can't...you...you know now. You must hate me for lying to you. Please just let me leave and you'll never have to see me again. I'll go far away and you can just forget about me. Please, I have to go! I-"

"Shh..." Sirius hushed him gently. "Calm down...I never said I wanted you to leave.''

"What?" Remus looked up at him, eyes shining with tears.

"I don't want you to go anywhere, love...Especially not in this condition.'' He sighed. "So...It's true then...you are a werewolf.''

Remus looked away from him. "I should have told you...''

"It's your own buisness.''

"You had the right to know what you were getting into.''

"I can understand why you wouldnt want to tell me.''

"You cant understand.'' Remus said quietly. "No one can understand."

Sirius nodded "No...I suppose you're right...''

Remus made a sort of strangled noise.

"Remus, I am not upset with you.''

"You should be.'' Remus was ashamed of himself. "You probably don't want to be with me anymore...''

"I still wish to be with you, Remus. Werewolf or not. I love you.''

Remus looked up at him with those shining eyes. "You do?"

"Yes.''

"I love you too...''

Sirius smiled and leaned in, kissing his wolf's lips, still stroking his cheek. When they parted, Remus shivered. "You're still cold?" Sirius asked, concerned.

Remus nodded. Sirius sat up and got the soup from the nightstand. It had a heating charm placed on it hours ago. "Here. Eat.''

Remus slowly sat up, but he was in a lot of pain. Sirius let him lean against him for support and when Remus could no longer hold the bowl up with his weak arms, Sirius took it and fed the smaller boy like a child. Remus had blushed and insisted he could do it on his own at first, but soon gave in and leaned against Sirius as he was fed.

Afterwards, Sirius had Twinkle draw a hot bath in his private bathroom. The bathroom was large enough that he could stay in the room while Remus bathed, and yet still give him the privacy he needed.

The bath both cleaned and warmed Remus and when he got out, Sirius helped dry him with a warm clean white towel and dressed him in the smallest pair of pajamas he owned, which were still too big on Remus.

By now it was passed 2 in the morning. Sirius brought Remus back to bed and helped him get settled. "Tomorrow we'll have you checked over to make sure you're not injured bladly. We'll have someone look over some of those scars too.''

Remus nodded sleepily. "Sirius...thank you so much...for everything you've done for me...''

"You dont need to thank me.''

Remus smiled "I know...'' and he quickly fell asleep.


	6. cant fight the moonlight

My friend Kelsey is forcing me to update. So thank you, Pookie. I am updating.

For those of you wondering where the Mpreg is, it is coming. Don't fret, lovelies. Thanks for your reviews. On with the fic of cuteness.

Time went on and the two grew more in love, and the Grand Ball the Queen was planning for her eldest son grew nearer.

The day before the ball was a full moon, but the Prince went to the stable early, before the moon rose to see his love.

"You'll attend the ball tomorrow night, wont you?" He asked, as they lay together in the vacant stall they used for such visits.

Remus, who was already beginning to feel the pull of the moon on his body and mind (It was giving him a headache as he fought the wolf inside him) shrugged and rested his head on the prince's bare chest. "If I feel up to it.''

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to push yourself into coming if you aren't well.''

"You should leave.''

"I'll stay a while longer.''

"No…it isn't safe for you to be here.'' Remus' stomach was doing sickening flipflops.

"The sun hasn't begun to set.''

"I don't want to hurt you.''

"You wont.'' Sirius insisted.

"You don't know that.'' But he tightened his arms around his prince.

"I wish there was some way to stay with you…to keep you from being hurt…"

"Don't waste your wishing on me, I'm not worth it.''

"You are though.''

"Sirius…''

"Yes?"

"Kiss me.''

Their lips met slowly and passionately and when it was over and Sirius pulled away, Remus shuddered. "Go. Please…leave.''

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I've gotten use to it. Go! And lock the stall.''

''Lock you in here?"

"Yes. Go.''

Sirius hesitated but did as Remus had told him to.

By the time he reached the castle the sun had gone down. He paused at the large oak doors and heard the ear piercing howl. Flinching, he opened the doors and went inside and to his rooms where James awaited him.

"I was going to look for you if you didn't show up soon.''

"Why?"

"The sun was setting and you were out in a barn with a werewolf.''

"You hardly need to worry about me James, I'm capable of taking care of both me and Remus.''

"Not on a full moon.''

"What are you, my mother?"

"If I was your mother, I'd be much, much older.''

"Yes, that is true…''

They were silent for a moment.

"How's Remus?"

"He made me lock him up…'' Sirius muttered miserably. "I cant stand the thought of it…''

"Lock him up?''

"In a stall. So he wouldn't get out and get hurt I guess…I'm so worried about him.''

"He'll be okay. He's been a werewolf since he was young. He knows how to take care of himself.''

"I know…But I do worry.''

"Of course you do. You love him.''

The Next Morning the kingdom was in a complete state of excitement for the ball to come that night. All the kingdom except the Prince for whom the ball was for.

As soon as the sun came up, Sirius grabbed his cloak and left his room. He had almost made it to the door when—

"Sirius.'' Drawled the voice of his younger brother.

"Regulus.'' Sirius frowned.

"Where are you off to so early in the morning? And on the day of your ball…''

"_That_ is none of your concern, brother.''

"You're off to the stable again aren't you? Why do you waste all your time there?''

"It's better then this stuffy old castle. I like it there.''

"Mother and Father are concerned about you spending so much time there. They say it isn't right for the heir to the throne to spend all his time alone with only the horses for company.''

"It's not only horses.''

"What? You mean to say you go there for the company of that sickly, scrawny little stable boy…''

"He's a good friend.''

"James is your friend though…''

"Remus is different. And now I have to go.''

"It isn't right, Sirius.''

"Don't tell me what is right and what's not.'' Sirius huffed as he opened the large wooden doors and left the castle for the barn leaving a scowling Regulus behind.

When he got to the empty stall and opened it, he found Remus fast asleep, curled up in the fresh pile of hay they had laid down the night before for them to lie together on.

Sirius had brought an extra cloak with him this morning and knelt down next to Remus' sleeping form, draping the cloak over him. Remus opened one eye and smiled slightly "Siri…''

"Sh…rest.''

Remus closed his eyes again. "Don't leave.''

"I won't.''

"Siri….''

"Yes love?"

"I will come tonight….to the ball.''

Sirius smiled and kissed him. "If you feel up to it.''

But Remus was already asleep.

TBC


	7. sneaking around

Kelsey is a slave driver and is forcing me to write more…So here you go.

Btw, Yes, the play I'm in is a musical. Sooo fun. And The Mpreg wont be coming for another few chapters, I'm sorry.

* * *

Sirius yawned and opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep earlier that morning while he watched over Remus. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and turned over to see that Remus was already awake, sitting up in the corner of the stall.

"Good Morning.''

"You too….What time is it?"

"Around noon, I'd say.''

"NOON! Why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried. You're a heavy sleeper…'' Remus blushed slightly and looked away.

"…My parents are probably looking for me…''

"I'm sorry.''

"It isn't your fault.'' Sirius got up and picked some hay from his long braid. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough.'' Remus smiled a bit. "I wasn't hurt too badly. A few cuts but they wont scar I don't think…''

"Good. So you'll be there tonight?"

"Yes…'' They were silent as Sirius made himself look presentable enough to return to the castle. "Sirius…"

"Yes?"

"I…um….I have nothing to wear….''

"What?"

"To the ball…" Remus muttered. "I…I don't have anything…"

"Oh! Well…I think I may be able to find something for you. Come back to the castle with me.''

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It will be fine.''

"Well…" Remus sounded nervous. He sighed. "Okay. I'll go with you…''

"Great.'' Sirius re-braided his hair and smiled charmingly at him. "Come on then…''

They walked together back to the castle. Remus was nervous, Sirius could tell. But he wasn't sure why. "No one will see you. No one's ever around.'' He shrugged and opened the heavy doors. Sirius had been right. No one was around. No one saw them as they walked to Sirius' rooms (A/N: for those of you like Kelsey, Sirius has many rooms…).

Remus sat on the large bed and watched as Sirius began to search through his closets and wardrobes for something suitable for Remus to wear but-

"Nothing will fit you…you're so small…''

"Sorry?"

"Eat something, will you?"

"I cant help it. I just don't gain weight…I eat a lot, actually.''

"A lot of what? Greens? Greens don't make you gain weight…''

Remus rolled his eyes. "_No._ Actually…I have a sort of..well…a strange love for chocolate…''

"…Uh huh…''

"I just don't gain weight.'' Remus shrugged again. " Upside to being a Werewolf.''

"Oh.'' Sirius threw a few outfits onto the bed. "They'll all be too big on you. But try them anyway. I'll go check my brother's old things. He's smaller then me at least…''

Sirius left the room but Remus didn't move. He was too busy looking around in amazement at the huge room and everything in it. The last time he had been in the room he had been too sick to notice. It was certainly a Prince's room…The bed frame seemed to be made of the finest oak in the kingdom. The bed sheets and blankets were a deep red with gold trimming and felt like silk. Remus had never dreamed of anything like this…

Sirius returned a short while later with several dress robes from his brother's room. "Here, try these.''

And so what had been a simple visit to Sirius' room, had turned into what seemed to be more of a fashion show…Remus tried on several of the Prince's and his brother's dress robes and Sirius would tell him whether or not it looked good on him…

"You're skinnier than my brother…But you're shorter than me…'' Sirius said finally. "So use one of mine and we'll have Twinkle trim it so it isn't too long.''

They finally decided on a deep red that Sirius said brought out Remus' eyes. Remus didn't care about his eyes or the color or the velvety fabric…He liked the scent. It smelled like Sirius. So he agreed to wear it.

Sirius called for Twinkle who came running in, stumbling over her own feet. Sirius sighed and explained to her once more that she was able to apperate…

"What can Twinkle do for you, sirs?''

Sirius gave her her task and she quickly began to fix the robes for Remus, who sat there in amazement at the whole situation.

About a half an hour later, the robes fit perfectly. Sirius smiled his approval.

"You look…''

"What?" Remus looked up at him.

"You look beautiful…''

Remus blushed. "Oh…I…Thank you.''

Sirius laughed and stepped forward to him, putting one arm around Remus' waist and kissing him. Remus kissed back and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. Remus gasped when he felt Sirius' tongue enter his mouth and gently swipe against his own. He pressed closer to his Prince and moaned. Sirius' other hand dropped to his bottom and squeezed gently. Remus felt himself fall back onto the bed and Sirius got on top of him. Then Sirius' hands were on him, undoing the dress robe and running down his bare chest.

"Sirius…" Remus breathed as Sirius took off his own clothes and finished undressing Remus. Their lips crushed together once more and Remus' nails raked down Sirius' back as Sirius thrust into him. They both moaned. As Sirius moved inside him, Remus' eyes lit up with love and adoration. They kissed once more and both came, calling out each other's names.

Outside the room, Regulus grinned evilly.

* * *

TBC

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!


	8. The question

thanks again reviewing peoples!!

* * *

Prince Regulus Black paced back and forth around his room.

His brother and that stable brat were...He should have been disgusted at the thought. But he was quite pleased. This could be his dear brother's downfall. This could be _his_ chance to get the throne.

However...The law said the eldest _married _brother...and no where did it state that said brother had to marry a woman.

Regulus paced around some more. There had to be some way to get rid of his brother...but how?

The stable boy...certainly if he got rid of him, his brother would be done with as well...

And so he began to plan the destruction of his brother's rule.

meanwhile, Prince Sirius and his lover had finally gotten out of bed and made their way to the bathroom to get ready for the ball. They showered together, "It will be faster.'' The prince insisted. And it might have been, if they hadnt spent the first twenty minutes werent spent kissing and touching each other.

"Remus...'' Sirius breathed as the werewolf kissed along his collar bone enthusiastically. "Remus...Remus, stop...''

Remus looked up at him with large eyes "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, love. Not at all.'' Sirius stroked Remus' cheek with his thumb and kissed his lips. He felt Remus melt in his arms. This was love...''Remus, I...This ball tonight...It's for me to meet women...I'm supposed to choose one tonight to marry.''

Remus moved slightly away from him "O-oh...well...I...I understand...I...it's not like we could have gone on like this...you're a prince and I---''

Sirius kissed him again. "Sh...Remus, my love that's not what I was trying to say...'' Remus blushed and looked down "Oh...'' They got out of the shower and began to get dressed, then made their way back to Sirius' room.

''I just...tonight...I'm going to announce to the entire kingdome that I am to be married.''

Remus blinked his large brown eyes. "To whom?"

Sirius chuckled lightly "to you, my darling.''

"Sirius...I..." Remus gasped. "I don't know what to say...''

"Say you'll marry me...'' Sirius grinned. Remus nodded "Yes...I will.'' They kissed once more and when they broke apart Sirius took a ring off of his own finger. It was white gold with an amber colored stone. He took Remus' hand and slid the ring onto his finger. Remus smiled up at him.

"I love you, Remus.''

"I love you too.''

* * *

Tbc

sorry this was so short. the next one wil be much longer. Sadly, I have midterms, so updates might not be as frequent this week. The next chapter will be about the ball and Regulus' evil plan


	9. at the ball

yay! no more midterms!

* * *

Hours later the ball was in full swing. There were hundreds of young ladies that attended the ball just to meet the prince and hope for a chance to become his princess, and each was very lovely and goodlooking, but none, Sirius decided, could compare to his lover.

Sirius, from where he sat at the head of the ball room in a large throne between his mother and father, could see Remus standing with James and Lady Lily Evans. He looked nervous and like he thought he didnt belong...

"Sirius, havnt you seen a young lady you'd like to meet?" His mother's haughty voice made him tear his eyes away from his love.

"No, mother.''

"What about that young lady there...'' His mother looked out at a petite blonde that looked as if she had given up eating when she was five.

''Mother, no...'' Sirius sighed.

"Or that one there?"

"Mother, I think I may be related to that--yes, mother, that is Narcissa.''

"Oh well that's never stopped anyone before. it would keep the royalty in the family.''

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Mother, I--''

"Sirius, if you're not married by your next birthday, we give up the throne, which the Blacks have ruled for _generations, _to the Malfoys. And I will not tolerate it!'' his father didnt seem happy.

''Father, I have--'' he was losing his temper. He stood and headed out into the crowd (which must have been half the kingdom) to get away from his parents.

Many of the girls blushed and giggled when he passed. He flashed his charming smile and walked to the back where James, Lily and Remus were.

"King and Queen of the jackasses getting to you, Sirius?'' James grinned.

"Only a little.'' Sirius sighed. He looked at Remus. ''How are you, love?"

Remus smiled a little "I'm okay.''

"I'm sorry, love. This is terribly boring.''

Remus shook his head and his face lit up ''No, not at all! I've always wanted to come to a ball.''

''Not a ball where your lover is supposed to be finding his bride though.'' Sirius smiled appoligetically.

Remus blushed and looked down, twisting Sirius' ring on his finger. "I guess...''

''Don't worry, I don't intend on staying for the whole ball. It's ridiculous.'' Sirius looked around the grand ball room in disgust.

James grins ''Yeah well, compared to the one your parents threw you for your sixteenth birthday...''

"Nothing beats that. The Wierd Sisters came to it.'' Sirius smirked.

"And you still left early with that girl...What was her name?"

"Jasmine...She was a Princess from Persia.''

"She was like twenty five.''

"She was gorgeous.''

"Gorgeous and twenty five.''

Sirius rolled his eyes. Lily sighed and looked at Remus who smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Anyway...I must go and pretend to have a good time dancing with these women.'' Sirius looked around to make sure no one was looking before he discreetly kissed Remus' cheek. Remus smiled in return and Sirius went off to dance with some maidens from the kingdom.

Meanwhile, Regulus was on the other side of the room with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, both from highly respected families.

"So, let me get this straight,'' Lucius started. Regulus thought it was an interesting choice of words. "Your brother is sleeping with the stable boy?"

"Yes. That's him over there.'' Regulus noded to Remus across the room.

''Well, you must admit, he does look rather fuckable.'' Severus leaned against the wall.

"Severus you cant be--'' Regulus said in shock.

"I'm not, but if the oppertunity arose...''

"Regulus, there comes a time when you'll sleep with almost anything attractive and willing to come to bed. Male or Female.'' Lucius said as if it were common sense.

"Especialy when you're engaged to a wench with no sexual stamina at all.'' Severus muttered.

"Narcissa practically has a padlock on her knickers.'' Lucius took a swig of some expensive liqour.

"Which is more than what Bella can say. Everyone's been with her.'' Severus looked disgusted.

"Can we stop talking about sex and my cousins?" Regulus almost whined at the older boys.

''Right, so about your brother and the stable whore...'' Lucius drawled. "What do you plan to do about it?''

"destroy them some how.''

''Yes, but how?"

''It's simple really. Expose them to our parents. They'll flip and probably excile the little slut. Sirius will be so upset he'll probably leave with him.''

"Sounds almost too easy.'' Severus seemed uncertain.

"it'll work.'' Regulus insisted.

"You should have a back up plan.'' Lucius said thoughtfully.

"What do you have in mind?"

TBC


	10. Shall we dance

Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to. So sorry! here's an update for you. 

Sirius danced with many young women. And he had to admit, none of them were completely terrible. Some girls were actually quite pleasant. Like, for instance Emmi Awards. A petite brunet with bright eyes and a friendly smile. Sirius knew of her family. It was very well to do and a bit like his own in the way that it was very pro-dark arts. But Emmi seemed like a sweet enough girl. 

"I think I remember you.'' Sirius told her as the enchanted orchestra began to play a slow waltz. "Your family attended one of my mother and father's dinner parties a few years back. Am I right?" 

"Yes. I...I w-was there.'' Emmi spoke with a slight stutter that reminded Sirius of his lover. In fact, Emmi was a _lot_ like Remus. Only...well...Emmi was a girl. She seemed shocked that the Prince would remember her. But Sirius had a pretty good memory when it came to people. 

He danced with Emmi a lot, Trying to avoid some other girls, friends of his dreadful cousins, who had been eyeing him hungrily all night. Scary really. He grew to like the girl quite a bit. 

"You Highness..." Emmi said as their fourth dance ended. "If you d-don't mind my asking...er..." 

"Yes Emmi?" 

"W-well...I just wanted to know...Y-You don't really intend on finding a wife at th-this ball...you n-never did, did you?" 

She was a bright girl, Sirius noted. 

"No. I didnt.'' 

"You're in love aren't you?" 

Sirius raised an eyebrow "What makes you say that?" 

"I c-can just tell...It's a girl thing, you know?" Emmi smiled. 

Sirius smiled back. "Well then, Miss. Awards...you're correct. I do already have a love.'' 

"It's a secret, I suppose?" 

"Yes. Mother and Father would not approve.'' 

"I think that's awfully romantic.'' She giggled. 

"Do you?" Sirius laughed. "You wouldn't if you were the one who had to tell the kingdom.'' 

"No, I suppose that's not going to be a picnic. B-but still...It's very sweet that you love him enough to go through it all with him.'' 

Sirius blinked. "Him? How did you--?" 

"Again, It's a girl thing.'' Emmi laughed. "A-and you've been watching that boy, there,'' she cocked her head over to where Remus was talking to a young girl, politely declining her offer to dance. "For almost the entire n-night.'' 

Sirius smiled. "You're a very smart girl, Emmi. Thank you for the dance.'' He kissed her hand. "I hope to see you again soon.'' 

"The pleasure was all m-mine, your highness. Thank you.'' she curtseyed and went off to a boy whom Sirius recognized as Emmi's older brother Tony. 

Smiling, Sirius went back to where his love was standing, now alone (James and Lily were dancing) and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Remus jumped and turned around. "Sirius, you scared me.'' 

"I'm sorry, love. But I was wondering if you'd like to join me out on the balcony?" 

Remus smiled and blushed a little. ''I...I'd love to.'' 

Sirius took his hand and crossed through the crowd of people to the large white doors that opened to the balcony. 

"So...why are we out here anyway?" Remus asked, shivering slightly from the cold. 

Sirius smiled charmingly and stepped forward, laying his hands on Remus' hips and pulling him closer. ''To dance of course.'' 

"There's no music out here...'' Remus laughed. Sirius shrugged "So?'' 

Remus blinked up at him for a moment, but put his arms around Sirius and his head on Sirius' shoulder. 

They moved slowly together, silent. Remus nuzzled Sirius' neck lovingly. 

0o0o0 

Regulus approached his parents at the head of the ball room. ''Mother, Father.'' he nodded politely to both. 

"Regulus. Have you seen your brother?" The King asked his youngest son. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact i have. He left for the balcony with someone.'' 

"Someone? A woman?" 

Regulus grinned "I wouldnt quite say that.'' 

Tbc. 

Emmi Awards and Tony Awards belong to my best friend pammy. Emmi was created when we were about 10 years old for a role play and she was Sirius' girlfriend. loooong befor S/R slash lol. like their names? They have a brother named Oscar Awards. lol 


	11. cant keep me away

yes, btw, emmi has a grandmother 'Grammy Awards.' lol. Um I know you guys for some reason hate angst...but its impossable for sirius' parents to find out about him and Remus with out angst.

* * *

Remus was in heaven. Never, not even in his most wild of dreams did he ever imagine being here, on the balcony under a _moonless_ sky, in the arms of a Prince. Sirius placed his hand gently under Remus' chin and tilted his face up slightly. They had stopped dancing, Remus had only just noticed. The Prince was staring deeply into Remus' eyes and it made him blush. 

Sirius smiled.

"What?" Remus blushed even more.

"When I go back inside I'm going to tell my parents that you and I are to be married. I could lose everything. My family, my rightful place as king…And…I don't care. As long as I have you.'' Sirius kissed him then. It was a simple, soft kiss, but it was the most perfect kiss of both of their lives.

When the kiss broke Sirius took Remus' hand and they went back through the large white doors to the ball room. No sooner had they entered, the king and queen's guards, two large wizards by the names of Avery and nott seized them both and separated them.

"Unhand me!'' Sirius ordered. The ball room had been emptied, save the king, Queen and Prince Regulus, Snape and Malfoy who were looking rather smug.

"Take the boy to the dungeon,'' The queen ordered Avery. "he is to be executed-"

"NO!" Sirius shouted as he struggled against nott's hold on him.

"-at sunrise. Knott, take Sirius to his room. He is not to leave unless I say and he is to be on constant watch.''

"Let me go!'' Sirius continued to struggle. "Remus!''

"Get them both out of my sight." The queen waved her hand dismissively.

"S-Sirius…!" Remus cried as Avery pulled him away.

"Get the fuck off me!'' Sirius tried to get away. "REMUS!" he started to kick and squirm and fight against nott, but then there was a flash of light and it all went dark.

0o0o

It must have been hours later when Sirius awoke in his room. He sat up quickly. A dream? Perhaps it had been a dream…Remus would be alright if it were just a dream…

Carefully he got out of bed and went to the door. Locked. He went to his bed. He was dizzy…he must have been hit with a sedating spell. That's what the flash of light was…he reached under his pillow and went back to the door.

"_Alohamora."_

He tried again and this time it opened. With a sigh of relief he went to leave the room, But there was nott.

"Your parents wish to speak with you."

Sirius was then escorted to the King and Queen's quarters where his mother was sitting in her throne.

"That will be all, nott."

He bowed and left.

"Sirius Orian." His mother looked down at him like he was an insect of some sort…he didn't answer her. "What on _earth_ and _heaven _were you _thinking_!?"

Still, Sirius said nothing.

"And now you won't answer me. Sirius Orian Black, your father is ill and _you_ have to take his place. How could you do something like this! Having some disgusting affair with that…that…_halfbreed.'' _

"His name is Remus. I love him and you're going to let him go.''

"You know nothing of love, Sirius."

"_Let. Him. go."_ Sirius clenched his teeth.

"Do not speak to me that way, Sirius." She spat. "The boy is—He isn't even human. He is on record as a _werewolf._ He doesn't deserve to live."

"I LOVE HIM! I don't care about the throne or this family or any of the women you have lined up to be my wife! And I don't care about you. Let him go." Sirius growled.

"How dare you, Sirius!? How dare you speak that way to me!?"

nott returned and took hold of Sirius again. "Bring him back to his room. I've had enough of him." The queen spat. "Sirius, tomorrow you will marry Scarlette, as was the original plan. Now go."

0o0o0

TBC.

Sorry if that's too much angst for you.


	12. safe in your arms

About the spelling and grammer thing, Im not a famous author, i dont WANT to be an author, im just a 16 year old with a laptop that barely works. so i dont care about spelling and grammer.

* * *

Sirius paced around his room for hours. It must have been two in the morning at least….He had to do something. He had to get out. He had to save Remus…

Suddenly there was a tap on his window. "James!"

Sirius went to the window and opened it. James was on his broom.

"Sirius, are you alright? Where's Remus? What happened?" James flew into the room. "Your parents just kicked everyone out suddenly. Regulus and his friends seemed pleased with themselves. What's going on?"

Sirius was practically shaking as he told James everything. By the time he was done, he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "He's going to die and it's all my fault…" Sirius' voice faltered slightly. James ran a hand nervously through his hair. "What am I going to do, James? I love him. I can't let him…I cant let them…"

There was a long, long silence in which James could not tell weather or not Sirius was crying.

Finally, James stood. "Come on."

Sirius looked up at him "What?"

"we're going to save Remus." James handed Sirius his broom.

0o0o0

Remus had been staring out a small, barred window at the moonless sky for hours. He was going to die. Just like his parents…

_Mama, I'm sorry…_

Tears filled his eyes. He didn't want to die. He wanted Sirius. _Sirius…_

He wondered where his love was, and if he was thinking about him. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to imagine Sirius was here. He tried to imagine his scent and the sound of his voice.

_Sirius…_

"Sirius….''

"Remus!"

Remus jumped and his eyes flew open "Sirius!'' he stood and ran to the barred door of the cell. Sirius reached between the bars and cupped Remus' cheek. "Remus…Oh love…"

"Sirius…'' Remus choked.

"I'm so sorry, Remus…I'm sorry for all of this. I'm going to get you out, my love."

"What are we to do, Sirius?"

"Stand back, love."

Remus did as Sirius told him. Sirius got his wand and with a flash the door was knocked down. Remus jumped into Sirius' arms and clung to him tightly. "What are we to do?" he asked again.

"We're running away. We're going to leave here and get married and never return." Sirius held the boy close.

"Where will we go?"

"I know a place we can go. Everything will be okay now, my darling. I promise you."

Remus nodded "I believe you, my love."

Quickly they left the dungeon and the castle and made an escape to the stable where James was waiting. Sirius handed James his broom "thank you James. I owe you."

James shook his head "not at all, mate."

Sirius went to Romeo's stall to see the horse already tacked up and ready. James smiled and shrugged. Sirius got on the horse and reached to help Remus up.

"James...We'll keep in touch. Where will you be?"

"With Lily, in the villiage."

"Thank you James." Remus said, tightening his arms around Sirius' waist.

"You're both welcome."

With that, Sirius gave the horse a swift kick and they rode off.

Tbc.


	13. I dont have a chapter title

Come on guys! get me to 100 reviews! lol

* * *

They rode for hours, it must have been nearly four in the morning when Sirius slowed Romeo down to a slow walk. Remus was holding tightly onto his waist, shivering behind him.

"Remus..."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Remus nuzzled Sirius' back. "I'm tired...and cold...But I'm okay." he shivered some more, teeth chattering. "I'll be fine."

Sirius sighed. "No you won't. I'm I can find an Inn somewhere to stay the night."

Remus' arms tightened around him "Where are we headed anyway?"

"To scottland."

"What's in Scottland?"

"A friend of mine. Albus Dumbledore. He was my private tutor in magic since I was 11...But before that he was pretty much the man who raised me. I had a sort of...attitude problem when I was young and he taught me to control my anger and...Anyway he's headmaster of a wizarding school in scottland-"

"Hogwarts. I...I always wanted to go. I couldnt because of...Because of what I am."

Sirius nodded. "I wanted to go too."

0o0o0o

It was sunrise by the time they found an Inn. It was shabby and rundown but they didn't care. Sirius had a decent amount of gold in his pocket and was able to pay extra for a stall in the Unicorn barn outback for Romeo. They were brought to a room with one queen size bed and a bathroom with a shower. Sirius closed and locked the door and Remus sat on the bed, legs drawn to his chest and arms wrapped around himself.

Sirius sat next to him and pulled him into an embrace. They stayed like that for a long time. It took Sirius a moment to realize Remus was crying against his chest.

"Sh...What is it, love?"

"N-nothing...I just...i'm tired and I'm...I'm scared Sirius. We're in the middle of nowhere, your family is probably looking for us...I could have been dead by now and...I miss my mum and dad..."

"What happened to them?"

Remus pulled away slightly.

"It's okay...you don't have to answer."

"I'm so scared, Sirius..." Remus' voice shook. Sirius cupped his face and brushed away his tears with his thumb. "It's okay. We're going to be fine." he kissed Remus' lips. Remus kissed him back and laid back on the bed bringing Sirius on top of him. When they parted for air Sirius smiled comfortingly. "Let's get some rest, love."

Remus nodded. "okay."

Sirius rolled off him and pulled the blanket back. They both got under and moved close to each other. "Goodnight, Remus."

Remus nuzzled his neck and was silent.

Just as Sirius was starting to feel the heaviness of sleep, Remus said in a soft whisper. "It was an accident."

"What?"

"A muggle car accident. That's what killed my parents...My mum was a muggle...my dad was a wizard...after they died i went to my uncle and then to the Malfoy's slave ship...but I never wanted to be part of the muggle world again...because of what happened..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Yes...so am I."

Then there was silence and they let sleep take them.

TBC

* * *


	14. sick and unwell

w00t! 106 reviews! i love you guys lol. except you, Moony. because you just sent me randomness.

In case anyone's wondering, they're about 19 in this. Sirius had to be married by his 20th birthday.

* * *

They woke at noon and had a quick brunch in town before getting back on Romeo and continuing in their travles. After about an hour, Remus gasped and slumped slightly onto Sirius' back.

"Remus? Are you alright?" Sirius slowed the horse.

"I-it...it's my stomach..." Remus gritted his teeth.

Sirius halted Romeo and hopped down and helped Remus off. As soon as he was on the ground he was sick. Sirius swore under his breath and put a comforting hand on Remus' back, rubbing in slow circles as the smaller boy emptied his stomach. Finally Remus straightend up and looked appologetically at Sirius. "Sorry."

"not at all...feeling better?"

"sort of."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One moment I was just fine and then I felt ill.'' Remus wrapped his arms around his own middle.

"would you like to sit for a while?"

"I'll be okay." Remus insisted.

"I think you should sit." Sirius protested. Remus sighed and nodded "Alright."

Remus sat against a large oak tree and drew his knees to his chest. He didn't feel at all ill anymore. It was strange. Sirius sat next to him and Remus put his head on his shoulder.

"I cause you so much trouble." Remus said quietly.

"Not at all, Remus. You don't."

"I do. I'm so sorry, Sirius."

Sirius just shook his head. "I love you, Remus. I'd do anything for you."

0o0o0o

They rode for the rest of the day and half the night, stopping only breifly for rest and when Remus felt sick once more. They kept going until finally, at noon of the third day, they could see Hogwarts in the distance.

"Only a little further, my love. An hour. Two, tops." Sirius assured his exhausted lover. "How are you?"

"I'm well enough. Just tired." was the weak reply.

Sirius nodded "So am I."

0o0o0o

Sirius was wrong. It had taken four hours. It probably would have taken three if only Remus hadnt gotten sick again. But it didn't matter. Because they had arrived at last. They were greeted by Minerva Mcgonnagal, the deputy headmistress.

"Sirius...I don't believe Albus is expecting you?"

"No, he's not. But it's urgant." Sirius insisted. "May we see h--"

"Sirius...I'm not feeling well." Remus interjected.

Sirius swore "professor, is Madame Pomfrey available? He's been ill for a while now."

"Yes, of course. I'll inform the headmaster of your arival."

0o0o0

TBC


	15. Diagnosis

to answer a few questions:

1. Yes, this story is now MPREG

2. Remus was in the hospital when his parents were killed. He was just bitten so he was very young and only has a few memories off his parents. they were on their way to the hospital to see him. he blames himself.

3. Dumbledore tutored Sirius durring the summer. Sirius and Regulus spent their summers at Hogwarts with Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda and James.

4. Daniel Radcliffe naked on stage with a horse...discuss...O.O

* * *

Sirius sat in a large familiar chair in the Headmaster's office. He had spent a lot of his childhood in this chair...learning to control his anger.

"Sirius, my boy, I was not expecting a visit from you." But the twinkle in his eye said differently.

"Professor I'm sorry to show up so suddenly. It was unplanned and...well...it was chaotic really..."

"Sirius, does this have something to do with your engagement to Lady Scarlette?"

"Well...sort of. A little." Sirius admitted. He felt like a child again, confessing that he was the one that put the flubberworm waste in Severus' bed, not Regulus. "A lot." he sighed. "I couldnt marry her because--"

"You wish to marry for love?" The older man smiled.

"Yes, sir. And-"

"And you found a love you wish to wed. But your parents do not approve."

"Yes, Professor. So I left. I don't care who takes my place as heir." Sirius said feircly.

"I don't beleive you really don't care, my boy. Think of what someone can do with that sort of control over our world."

"Remus is more important." His voice was just as feirce.

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was back. "Remus is the one you love?"

"Yes sir. he's here with me of course. We ran away in hopes of escaping my parents. They wanted him e-executed." Sirius had trouble getting it out. "We wish to be married as soon as possible. Unfortunately, he has taken ill. He's in the hospital wing. I think he's just overly exhausted from the ordeal."

"Yes, perhaps you are right, dear boy."

0o0o0o

Madam Pomfrey held Remus in the hospital wing over night to look him over. The next morning, Sirius arrived to bring him to the room the Headmaster was lending them. Remus had looked slightly flushed and nervous when Sirius showed up, and he hesitated a great deal when Sirius asked what was wrong. But finally Remus annouunced to his lover that he was with child.

"W-what? How?"

"It's a werewolf thing appearently. If a male werewolf has a male partner he may become..._pregnant._ I can understand if you're upset."

Sirius then grabbed Remus and kissed him hard. "Not at all upset, my love. Surprised. Admittedly, shocked, but never upset."

Remus smiled up at him. "I was worried you wouldnt want chilren with me...being what I am."

"Remus, I'd like nothing more than for you to have my child."

Sirius escorted Remus back to the room they'd be staying in. He made sure Remus was comfortably settled in the large bed before calling for a house elf to get some food.

Remus yawned and rested his head on Sirius' chest. "you must be tired, my darling. these past few days have been a number on you. Get some sleep." Sirius' voice was low and soothing and was lulling Remus into a state of half-sleep. "No, I'm alright." he insisted, though his eyes drooped slightly. Sirius smiled and shook his head. "Sleep, my love."

Remus smiled tiredly and fell asleep.

TBC

sorry that was short. hell all these chapters are short. lol .


	16. The King's return

thanks for the reviews guys :-) This fic has no real ending just yet in my head. i assure you it still has a way to go. i beleive it will be long enough for you to see the baby grow up. enjoy. P.S. I need to kno the name of the manga thats like this fic...haha i wana read. p.s lovemoony04, it wasnt you, it was my friend nikki thats sending randomness...she jus sent random words cuz shes random lol. she's "moony" if I ever mention her in these little notes up here. lol

* * *

They lived at the school for almost a month. Sirius' uncle had died and left him a fine bit of money and the got a small cottage in the woods not far from Hogwarts. Months went on and Remus used concealment charms to hide his pregnancy from curious eyes. About four months along, The prince and Remus were finally married. A month after that was Sirius' 20th birthday. And 3 months after that, Polaris Aphrodite Lupin-Black was born.

She was a real tiny little thing. She had shining gold eyes and a tuft of black hair on her little head. And she was not, as Remus feared, infected with his lycanthropy.

Sirius couldnt have been more proud of the infant. Nor could he be happier...But then he recieved the news.

His father had finally passed away and his mother, not at all to his surprise, was beleived to be going mad. Lucius Malfoy had come one day to claim his place at the throne, a miscalculation in Regulus' plan to be king, however, when Malfoy attempted to put the crown on his pompous head, it glowed red and burned his hands. And so Regulus tried, but the crown flew from his greedy fingers. Neither of them were the rightfull King. Sirius had married before his 20th birthday._ Sirius_ was the king.

Upon hearing the news from Dumbledore, Sirius wasn't sure weather or not to return to the kingdom.

"What would be best for the baby?" Sirius asked his husband as he handed him a bottle for Polaris.

"I don't know. I beleive she'd be happy growing up here, away from all of the chaos...but what little girl does not want to be a princess?" Remus smiled as he fed the baby. "On the other hand, Sirius...If you do not accept the crown...Lucius Malfoy _is_ next in line...what will come of this world?"

"You're right, of course my love." Sirius sighed.

And the next day they were packed and ready to go back to the palace.

o0o0o0o

When they arrived they put Romeo in his old stall (at least _someone_ seemed happy to be home) and Sirius insisted that Remus and the baby stay there in the stable until he came back.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. Stay here." he kissed Remus' lips and then his daughter's head and left.

As he passed through the huge oak doors to the palace he felt his stomach flip. He was greeted at the door by none other than Twinkle who's large eyes grew in shock. "His Magesty, King Sirius! King Sirius sir has returned!"

"I have. Twinkle, where's my mother?"

"Oh.." the elf's ears drooped. "her majesty does not see anyone, King Sirius, sir. Sir Lucius Malfoy has tried to take over. as has master Regulus...they fight for the crown, King, sir. King Sirius' crown, sir."

"Thank you Twinkle."

"Black." Drawled a voice from behind him.

"Malfoy." Sirius turned around.

"So then...it's true. Prince Sirius has returned...My, my isnt this a surprise..." Lucius smirked. "You don't belong here, Sirius."

"Lucius, the crown is mine." Sirius practically growled.

_"You _left."

"I'm back." Sirius said feircly. "And the crown is mine. I'm the king."

"You never married. It's mine."

"I did marry." Sirius protested.

"You can't have..." Lucius faltered. "The stable boy? Sirius you can't be..well..._Serious_."

"Oh, I am. Or havnt you noticed the crown won't _let _you wear it."

"But...You..."

"Lucius, as the king, I _banish_ you from the kingdom." Sirius said coldly. Lucius opened his mouth to protest, but there was a purple flash and Lucius Malfoy had disapeared.

o0o0o0o

TBC


	17. Happily Ever After

Answering some questions:

1. Yes, I changed my pen name.

2. Polaris is in fact the name of the north star. I thought it was a cute name for a girl since Sirius' family is all named after stars, she's been in other fics as well, she's been my roleplay character since I was about 13 so she's been around lol.

3. yes, you'd think that Regulus would have the throne if Sirius did not, but Lucius is married and Regulus is not. plus, lucius probably could force Regulus to give up anyway. Regulus is sort of...well...for lack of a better word...a pussy. haha.

* * *

As it turned out, Regulus had fleed the kingdom upon hearing of his brother's return. This both upset and relieved Sirius. He was upset for his brother's obvious hatred for him. He himself had never actually hated the younger boy. In fact there had been a time where the brothers had been nearly inseperable. But then when Sirius began to rebel against his family, Regulus rebelled against _him. _His relief was that he would not have to fight his brother for the throne that was rightfully his own.

But the king was more than content. His subjects adored him, he was a fair king, and he had Remus by his side.

0o0o0

"And the King Sirius and Remus lived happily ever after." He finished.

His daughter, now six years old sat up in her bed. "But that's all? What happened to James and Lady Lily? What about the princess? Where did prince Regulus go? what about--"

"Polaris, you've had your bedtime story. It's late, pup. Go to sleep." Remus sighed and brushed Polaris' long black hair from her golden eyes.

"But--''

"Tomorrow night perhaps. Good night my little pup." He kissed the girl's head and turned off the lights and left the room for his own.

Six years...it had been six years since Sirius had betrayed them all. Remus lay on his bed, on his side so he faced the framed picture of himself and Sirius at Lily and James' wedding. They looked so happy...so in love...and Remus still loved Sirius, even though he had done such horrible things. Remus reached out and traced the outline of his lover's face.

"Goodnight my Prince."

o0o0o0

THE END

* * *

So I decided to end here. Don't worry, Im already working on the sequal which will focus mainly on Princess Polaris. I hope you arent too angry with me for ending. heh. Keep looking out for the sequal. Help me choose a title:

a) Ever After

b) the story continues

c) Once upon another time

d) To Be Continued.


End file.
